Shadows
by aquabluetphoon
Summary: This is a story that has to deal with vampires and werewolf wars. No it is not like Underworld or Twighlight but it will keep you enterained


Breaking

Shadows

Written by: Brittany Livasy

Acknowledgments:

To my friends and family who saw the writer in me. For the peers who suffered my insane chicken scratch just to suit my writer's fancy. For the ones who spent more time with the technology of this growing age rather than opening a book… this is for all of you.

Table of Contents:

Prologue:

Chapter 1:

Chapter 2:

Chapter 3:

Chapter 4:

Chapter 5:

Prologue:

Was it all a dream? The kiss we shared, the warmth of your touch, the feeling I had for you? I hope not for your sake. I know that fate brought us together, but it can tear us apart if it desired to.

Chapter 1:

It was a dark night in this sunless city. The thick rolling heads of thunder rolled cautiously about, pouring rain onto the already corroding cement of Manhattan. I stood motionless in the large park, shrouded in a cloak of black waiting, watching anxiously. The breeze picked up swirling my black dress around my pale legs, but I stood patiently. Then I heard faint footsteps coming towards me, my eyes the color of the nighttime sky, shifted uneasily hoping that the oncoming person would be someone I knew. With the breeze I caught the scent of pine needles and snow, my lips became a small grin.

"Lord William you have finally arrived," I say shifting to see him.

William was a tall but well muscled man, he had dark blue eyes that could pass for black an entire shade darker than mine, hair that was close cut and spiked the color of silver stars. He bowed his head at me eyes never leaving my face.

"Lady Athenia, I am so glad you are pleased at my arrival," William said a small grin on his face. He beckoned for me to come toward him.

I walked towards him and embraced lightly. His body, though the same temperature as mine, was cool and soft, I looked into his dark eyes and saw the hidden longing in them. I stepped away from him and studied his eyes.

"So what does Lady Hecate need to have to summon the council?" I asked remembering the reason for being in the park.

"Well you know my sister, thinks she's queen," William responded airily.

I looked at him doubtfully, "Yeah well, she is one of the oldest of us all."

"Not as old as you doll," William laughed taking my hand.

"Shall we go then?" he asked his eyes bearing into mine.

"Yeah I suppose," I responded beginning to mentally focus on the council cite.

I closed my eyes and began to feel the pull away from my current spot. The next time I opened my eyes I saw the ocean crashing into the rocks. I smelt the salted air, felt the salt on my tongue. I smiled and released a breath.

"You never cease to amaze me Athenia," William sighed releasing my hand.

"Why," I asked curiously looking at him again.

"You flit more easily than most of us do." His face was thoughtful.

"Yeah, well enough talk we need to join the council," I said ruefully.

Turning behind us we saw a low ruin of a castle. Walking forward William and I heard a deep growl of a voice.

"Who dare comes to the gates of the immortals?" it asked.

"Those who are held in the highest respect by the immortals," I answered in a calm voice.

There was a rumbling in the wind, I saw the gates appear and open up for William and me. I took a deep breath and entered them. The scenery changed suddenly. The low ruinous castle was new again. High pillars, high vaulted ceilings with paintings of man and beautiful creatures that resembled wingless angels. The floor in which we stood was coved with tiled mosaics of the ocean and the sky. William laughed quietly.

"Your faces, every time we come you have that face of awe." He walked to me extending his arm.

Graciously accepting it we made our way to the council chamber. The chamber was relatively small. Within it, it had a rounded table surrounded by eight high backed chairs that represented the direction of a compass. I took my chair at the north end and William took his chair to the right of mine. All around the room torches blazed playfully casting shadows about the floor. The room had a few door ways that brought other beings into this scene. I sat patiently and still when six others walked… well glided into the room. They had these beautiful faces like they we carved out of marble, eyes the color of blue to black like ice to onyx, hair varying from pale liquid gold to the darkest raven wing, high cheek bones encased by smooth flawless skin. They were beautiful, it would have been unnatural, or breathtaking, but these were the other ladies and lords of the immortal world.


End file.
